As an application for a projector, there is one type that performs correction processing for distortion and luminance unevenness of a projection screen. Further, as for a multi-projection system that combines a plurality of projection screens into one projection screen by linking the projection screens, there is one type that subjects a projected image to edge blending processing that makes a joint between a plurality of projection screens inconspicuous. To perform these kinds of correction processing for a projection screen, there is a technique of performing calibration of a projection image to be projected by a projector, by imaging a projection screen through use of an imaging unit, and then analyzing a captured image. For example, PTL 1 discusses a technique of imaging a projection screen, and performing edge blending of a projected image, on the basis of the captured image.